Madness
by WriterLiz
Summary: A school shooting leaves everybody at Constance Billard stunned. Although all characters will eventually come into play, the focus is on Serena, Erik, Jenny, Dan and Blair. ***CH.3 UP!*** The more reviews I get, the quicker I write. So please R/R! :
1. Chapter 1

Blair couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she had done it again, the thing she promised herself over and over she wouldn't do. Blair sat over the toilet, wiping her mouth and the tears that had stubbornly fallen, and cleaned the toilet so no remains would be found. She cursed aloud, looked at herself in the mirror, and went downstairs to head off to school, hoping that there would be something out of the ordinary, something distracting today, something to help her forget she had just thrown up her food again. She felt ashamed.

****

"Serena! Erik! It's time for school," Lily shouted. Her children came down the stairs, Serena applying her lip gloss while struggling with her backpack. Erik chuckled.

"I'm going to be gone with Rufus for a few days; we have something we need to check for in Boston. "

"Boston? Again?" Erik asked.

"We don't believe the agent who told us that the boy was dead. There have been a few things to indicate he isn't-" Lily said.

Serena raised her eyebrow, and opened her mouth to speak, before Lily put her hand to Serena's mouth.

"I don't need to hear anything from you, my dear," she said, giving Serena and Erik kisses on the cheek. "Call Cece if you have a problem."

"Bye, Mom," Erik said as they headed out the door.

******

"Jenny! Are you out of the bathroom yet? I swear, you've been in there for hours," Dan said, looking at his watch in an annoyed fashion.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jenny answered, opening the door. " I figure now I have to make sure I look even nicer than I already am; maybe I can find somebody. Erik has Jonathan, you have Serena, it'd be nice not to be alone all the time."

Dan ruffled his little sister's hair. "You'll find someone, soon, I promise. Now let me in the bathroom so we can at least attempt to get to school on time, okay? Dad said to say bye. He's going to Boston again with Lily, something about there being a possibility the half sibling is actually alive."

Jenny squealed. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Dan looked at her, incredulously. "Then where would Serena and I stand? It'd be complicated, not that amazing at all."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually," Jenny said, allowing Dan entry into the bathroom, "But hurry up, we're going to be late."

******

Constance Billard looked the same as it did when Serena first started years ago. She marveled and rejoiced at the fact that soon they would all be graduating.

"I'll see you after school, okay? We can walk home together," Serena said to Erik. "I'll be 'Mom' for the week."

Erik grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you at 3."

Serena waved, as she met up with Dan in the hallway. They shared a kiss before they were interrupted by Blair, who looked upset.

"Serena, can I talk to you?" she asked, looking at Dan, who nodded.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria at lunch okay?" He said to Serena.

"What's up, B?" Serena asked as they headed for their classroom.

"I did something bad," Blair admitted.

"Oh no," Serena said, looking anxious. "Not that again?"

"She's just been pressuring me so much lately," Blair said. "I can never please her, no matter how hard I try. It's getting to the breaking point again."

They stood in front of their English classroom, and continued to talk.

"B, sweetie, you can't do that to yourself. We've talked about your mother, remember? You have to do things for yourself and not for her. You have to make your own standards. Eleanor Waldorf will always be setting high standards, no matter who with. You're beautiful, no matter who tells you otherwise, okay?"

Blair smiled, a small smile at that. "Thanks, S. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you. "

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of gunshots which seemed to be coming from the far side of the hall. Terrified, Blair and Serena shared a glance, as Blair took Serena's hand in hers.

"Run," Serena whispered, as they followed the herd of people scrambling to get out of the front door in time. Serena couldn't think, couldn't breathe, but just concentrated on holding onto Blair's hand as they moved closer to the door. They ran out of the school and onto a quiet street, where everyone was gathering. She noticed Blair's tears as well as her own, and clutched her best friend tightly, trying to calm both of them down. They released a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked the question, which was relative. Blair shrugged, hugging her arms to her chest. The autumn air was chilly, and her light jacket wasn't helping matters.

"I need to find Erik, and Dan, and Jenny," Serena said. Blair nodded, as Serena dragged her through the crowd. Blair flinched as she heard more gunshots and screams coming from the school, as people trapped in their classrooms couldn't get out.

"Dan! Thank God!" Serena breathed as she spotted Dan's backpack. Dan turned around and held Serena tightly, reaching out and pulling Blair in as well. For once, Blair didn't complain- and wondered if was because of Cyrus or the shock of it all in which she didn't mind being held.

"Where's Erik and Jenny?" Serena asked Dan. "I've looked everywhere and can't find them." Her voice trembled, as she couldn't bring herself to think of the possibility.

Dan bit his lip. "I think they're still in there."

Serena went into his arms again, and heard him sniffle as she held him tighter. Blair held onto her hand. What would happen now?


	2. Sick with Worry

A/N: Hi all, thanks for your wonderful reviews!!! Next chapter will focus on Erik/Jenny.. hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review, thanks! 

Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw the two people that she had grown up with stand at the other end of the sidewalk.

"Nate! Chuck!" she called out loudly, screaming almost, not caring if anyone could hear her.

The two boys headed toward the group, Serena taking note that that the sullen expression on Chuck's face was gone; but replaced with fear and worry.

"Where's E rik?" he immediately asked. Serena felt her heart plummet.

"He and Jenny are still in there," she whispered.

Nate put a hand on Blair's shoulder, who buried her face in his shoulder. They watched as Chuck's face fell .

"I didn't mean to say what I did to him," he said. "What if he never-"

"Don't say that," Nate hissed.

"He knew you didn't mean it, Chuck. But will you please accept the fact we're family? And don't try to push us away anymore. It's not worth it," Serena said.

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered. "I really am."

Serena nodded. "Okay," she said. "Okay."

"Did you call your dad?" Nate asked Dan, who looked startled.

"Shit, no, I didn't. He's with Lily, in Boston."

"Can you call before it hits the news?" Serena asked Dan. "I just don't think I could talk right now without falling apart."

"Yeah, sure " Dan agreed, as he and Nate went off to talk in a quieter part of the street.

Serena sank to the ground, her knees giving out, as Blair joined her. Chuck sat down as well, as the three sat quietly, not speaking, but taking comfort in one another. This was one of the days they knew they would never forget.

"Listen up, students!" a teacher, unknown to them, shouted. "We're moving you to the empty gymnasium a few blocks from here. Your parents may pick you up from there. "

"What about the people still in there?" Chuck shouted, his voice loud against the rest of murmuring voices.

"The police are dealing with that as we speak. They're in touch with the gunman in the school; he's got ten or eleven people held hostage. We'll do everything we can to get them out," the teacher responded, unfazed. "Now, if you can all just come with me."

Dan and Nate came back as soon as they were loading. "I heard the teacher," Dan said, "and let Dad and Lily know."

"They're okay," he continued. "They'll be here as fast as they can. I think they're shaken up though."

Mutely, Serena nodded, thinking over and over to herself that this must be some sort of bad dream, some bad dream she couldn't wake up from. She boarded the bus, along with Dan, Nate, Chuck and Blair, and took her seat next to Nate- Blair had wordlessly, and without complaining, taken her seat next to Dan. Blair looked at Dan, who had his eyes closed.

"Humphrey, Little J is going to be fine. So will Erik. Those two are smart kids, as much as I hate to admit it sometimes. They're tough."

Dan nodded, his voice low as he spoke. "If someone dare hurt my little sister, or Erik, I don't know what I'd do. I really don't."

"I just don't know how this all happened. I mean, who could be screwed enough to enter a school and randomly start shooting? Do we even know this person?" Blair was rambling and couldn't stop. She hated that about herself; whenever she was scared she'd talk and talk, not stopping.

Dan shrugged, as the bus pulled to a stop. "I don't know," he repeated. "It's beyond screwed up though; it's sick."

The 300 or so students gathered in the small gymnasium, the aura significantly different than in previous days. For once, it didn't matter who was sitting next to whom. Everyone was subdued, quiet, and very anxious. They took a seat in an area that was less occupied, and Serena tried to sit down but couldn't stay still. She stood up and started pacing back and forth, back and forth, chewing her thumbnail. Blair shared a worried look with Chuck, and went to join her best friend, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm worried," she said bluntly to Blair.

"I know," Blair soothed.

"They're only 15. What if something happens to them, B? I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live without him," Serena said, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to blink them back, but a few dripped onto her cheeks as she frantically wiped them away. Blair didn't know what to say, so she pulled Serena into her arms and didn't let go.

"They must be so scared," Serena whispered.


	3. We'll be Fine

Fear gripped Erik and gnawed at his stomach, as he and Jenny, along with ten other students sat in the school gymnasium. They watched as the gunman paced back and forth, agitated with a cell phone in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Whose he on the phone with?" Jenny asked, her hand gripping Erik's.

"It sounds like the mediator," Erik replied, trying to stop the shake in his voice. He hoped it was the mediator, at least.

He had never felt a fear quite like this- there was something about looking at the gun that made him want to throw up. Even getting outed by Georgina had been easier than this. Chuck was right in saying to him, " Your family will love you no matter what. There are worse things than being gay."

Family. The word hit close to his heart, making it hurt. He wanted his family right now. Serena must be so worried, he thought to himself. And were Mom and Rufus back now? They must have heard the news? And was Chuck okay?

As if reading his mind, Jenny lay her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I want my Dad and Dan." Her delicate voice broke.

Erik turned to face her. She had certainly come a long way from wanting to be emancipated, and he was so proud of his best friend.

"Jenny, look at me," he whispered back. "We're going to get out. We're going to be fine."

"If you don't get me my money within two hours, all million of it, one of these kids will get shot. Do you understand?" the gunman yelled.

Jenny winced, as the two held onto one another.

"It's okay," Erik whispered, even though it wasn't okay at all. "We'll get out."

They had to. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Back in the big hall, a block away from the school, the group sat huddled together, not speaking. Blair startled as she saw her Mom and Cyrus hurrying towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, surprised, assuming she'd be going with Lily.

"We came as soon as we heard," Cyrus explained, pulling Blair into a hug. Eleanor hugged her as well.

"Let's get you home," she told her daughter.

Blair shook her head, looking at Serena, Chuck, and Nate, and she admitted reluctantly, Dan. Her Breakfast Club, always together in times of trouble.

"I'm staying. Serena needs me."

Cyrus smiled, but Eleanor frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Erik's in there, and so is Jenny. And Lily's not here yet. Serena's falling apart. I'll come home after, I promise. When things are okay. When Erik's out and Lily comes back."

"Okay," Eleanor relented, giving her daughter one last hug.

"Call us if you need anything," Cyrus said, doing the same.

Blair managed a smile as she waved at the two as they went out the door, then sighed as she went back to her group. It had been an hour and there had been nothing; no word on what was going on in the school. She felt exhausted and drained, but went to Serena and wrapped her arms around her, feeling Serena start to shake. Blair held her as tightly as she could, but didn't have any words.

Chuck took over and went to Serena, motioning to Dan as well. It was shocking to see the two acting nice to one another, Serena mutely noticed, although she appreciated it.

"Come with me," he said, leading her away from the group and to a police officer, several of which were watching the students and keeping track of what was going on in the school.

"Let's get some answers," he said to Serena, who nodded, her face pale, but determined.

"Excuse me," she said to a young looking police officer. "Our brother Erik is in the school right now, as well as his- motioning to Dan's- sister, Jenny. Can you please tell us anything? What's going on in there right now?"

"Are your parents here?" the policeman asked.

"Out of town," Chuck dryly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give any information out unless your guardian is with you."

Chuck swore loudly at the police officer.

"Ridiculous," Dan chimed in. "Absolutely unbelivable."

"Mom should be here soon," Serena said, still trembling and walking away. The boys ran to catch up with her.

"It's not worth it. Let's just wait, okay? We'll find out soon."

Chuck was surprised at her sudden bravery, but didn't know this was all an act. Serena was, in fact, scared as hell.


End file.
